I Have to Find You
by Lauren Eisenman
Summary: "I have to find you... Even if it kills me Jin." I said those words to him as his Devil gene began rushing towards me to kill me... Unaware that I was his Xiao. Horrible summary, give it a chance? There's a better story behind here I promise!
1. Yeah, I'd wish I was Jin too

**Hi, I'm Lauren!**

**So, this is my first time making another fanfiction about something other than the anime "Prince of Tennis."**

**But it wasn't my first attempt. And I have deleted those other ones.**

**But I do feel confident on this fanfiction, especially due to my obsession for Tekken lately.**

**I don't know how they do stuff in this fandom particularly, but I will try my best to please everyone who loves Tekken the way I do!**

**Well, more like Xiaoyu x Jin fans mostly. But hey if I changed your view that's cool too.**

**Since this is my first fanfic on Tekken, I don't want flames.**

**Sounds stupid, but trust me I've got messages saying "Stick with Prince of Tennis. You're better at it."**

**So, please? No flames intended. Although I do like corrections on my mistakes or any fact problems. That'll tickle my fancy.**

**Oh yeah and I don't own Tekken. The one who does wouldn't do this kind of stuff.**

* * *

"I believe in pink. I believe that laughing is the best calorie burner. I believe in kissing, kissing a lot. I believe in being strong when everything seems to be going wrong. I believe that happy girls are the prettiest girls. I believe that tomorrow is another day and I believe in miracles."

**Audrey Hepburn**

* * *

"Faster, Panda! If I'm late to school, I'll be stuck doing after school cleaning again!" I groaned while Panda hastily plowed through the busy streets.

To my unfortunate luck, it rained today. Panda's fur, my checkered skirt and sailor shirt uniform were easily soaked, but as soon as we arrived at the opening gates of Mishima Polytechnic, Panda parked herself under the bikes area where a roof was available. Shaking herself dry, I gave Panda a small bamboo shoot. Eating away hungrily, I left Panda while running through the rainy and deserted courtyard towards the school doors.

Opening the doors feeling accomplished, I was greeted by my homeroom teacher… Curse my luck.

"Any reason of why you were late Ms. Ling Xiaoyu?"

"You know girls, Sensei. They've got to put on a show for everyone right? And anyhow Sensei, why are YOU out of the classroom?" My stupid mouth blurted out.

Sensei gave me a death stare, which I was quite familiar with already. He shoved a piece of paper that issued after school cleaning in my face and walked away, expecting me to follow. I groaned, since this is my fourth paper this week.

After a long lesson of whatever it is they taught us here, it was time for lunch. I sat at the farthest corner of the room, near the windows. As usual, I sat with Miharu and again we talked about failing at school or newest styles at the mall.

Getting lost in Miharu's words, I looked out the window and through the rough rain I saw a mysterious strong-looking figure on a motorcycle, wearing black sunglasses and a black hoodie. It didn't make any sense, it wasn't even sunny outside. That biker… That biker looked an awful like-…

"Why can't we learn stuff about what we actually care about? Xiao…? Xiaoyu!"

I snap out of my trance and nodded like I was paying attention. Miharu gave me a concerned look and looked out of the window to follow my gaze from before.

"Xiao, there's… There's no one there. Are you okay?" Miharu asked.

"Why wouldn't I be okay? I've been the same since like forever."

Shrugging it off, Miharu began to finish all her rice on her lunch bento. "Wouldn't it be nice to do something new? Get out of here, fall in love with other people, have endless fun…"

"Fall in love? It's been a long time since I've done that Miharu."

"Well, that's because you're still hung up on Jin."

I flinched. "N-No I'm not! I'm just worried about him, that's all."

Miharu gave me a dissatisfied look. "Do you think you'll ever find him?"

I looked at my desk and gazed at my finished bento. "Sometimes… I wonder if that's the only thing that's got me going through life."

"What's with the deep quote all of a sudden? You sound like your grandpa." Miharu joked.

I chuckled. "I'm serious Miharu. If we keep flunking classes, what's our future? It's not like I want to be something boring in the future, I mean… I mean I still got my dreams on my new amusement park that will bring happiness to Japan-… No, the world."

"Yup, think you've been spend too much time with your grandpa."

The bell rang along with that, and Miharu returned to her seat. I looked out my window once again, and Miharu was right… No one was there.

* * *

As I walk through the empty halls, I stretched with accomplishment as I had just finished my after school cleaning. The rain hasn't stopped yet, and I'm pretty sure Panda has gone home by now. Just. My. Luck.

I glance down at my classroom, remembering such a day…

* * *

"_God it's raining again." I groaned at the window._

"_Gomen ne, Xiao. I really have to go home. Kaa-san's going to kill me if I don't attend the dinner with her boss." Miharu ran quickly away from me, grabbing her black umbrella from desk._

_I put my hands on my desk, assuming I had to figure this out on my own. I really should write a book one day, "Xiaoyu's Unfortunate Luck."_

_All of a sudden, I felt a slight thud on my head. I looked up, seeing Jin Kazama and his umbrella on my head._

"_Since your house is a block away from mine, I'll take you home." Jin offered._

"_Here you are, Jin to the rescue." I chuckled, since it was like this every time my luck strikes again. _

_Jin smiled. "You should really start being self-dependant, Xiao." _

"_Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes, following him out the doors. "You sound like my grandfather."_

"_And if he's right…?"_

"_The man still fights like he's twenty and he's like what, one hundred and two?" I joked._

_We were already away from the gates, now walking slowly through the empty streets of our neighborhood. I was still under Jin's umbrella, and this uncomfortable silence made it hard to stand really close to his body._

"_How's Asuka? She's been texting me non-stop about becoming some Gang Mediator and about some rich girl trying to steal her spot."_

"_She's doing okay. Everywhere we go a guy flirts with her and it ends with a back flip kick in the face." _

_I chuckled. "That's Asuka."_

_As we reached my house, I bowed and thanked Jin for the walk home. "Arigatou, Jin. I don't know what I'd do without you."_

"_If I disappeared, what would you do?" Jin asked, and even if it sounded like a joke… His golden brown eyes burned through me with the feeling of reality._

_Passing through the thought of him actually leaving, I took it as a joke. "I'd probably die."_

_The look on Jin's face was priceless. With a shocked and worried face, he took off silently. As expected of the mysterious Jin Kazama._

* * *

"I didn't think you were actually serious, Jin… Leaving me behind without even telling me." I held back tears as I punched the closed doors.

I shook my head. This was not a time to cry and think such sad thoughts. Holding my bag over my head, I took a breath in and ran for it.

Running through the rain, my vision started getting really blurry. I couldn't tell where I was going anymore, and my head started getting dizzy. It would be alright if I fell… right…?

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I felt a warn grasp around my body as I lost all of my senses.

With my blurry vision, my head played games with me. At first I saw Jin, playfully shaking his head and smiling at me. I knew he'd save me…

"Jin…"

"Yeah, I'd wish I'm Jin too. But hot high school girls don't go and collapse on rainy days!" The voice snapped me back to my senses.

The boy who held onto me seemed a bit my age, maybe older. He had long orange and auburn-ish hair with orange-lensed goggles on top of it. From my view, he seemed to wear a light brown and green leather vest with a buckle at his collar.

I rubbed my eyes. It wasn't Jin. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause you trouble. I'll be  
going."

"Not without this you're not." The mischievous boy held my schoolbag in his hands, dangling it over my head.

I was starting to get really annoyed. "Hey, isn't a crime to steal hot high school girls' bags?!"

"Not if you're interested, then no." He smirked at me.

I clenched my fists. I started throwing punches at him, but he successfully dodged most of them. Surprising him with a sudden roundhouse kick, he blocked it with my schoolbag.

"What's your deal? I just want my schoolbag back so I can go home!" I shouted at him.

He looked up and down at my figure. He smiled and handed back the bag to me, walking away and waving victoriously. "Now that I know you've got your energy back, I'll be going."

Oh, I get it now. So he just annoyed me to fight him and see if I was doing okay… Who was this guy?

* * *

Running towards my house, I finally reached my door. Sighing with relief, I went inside and took off my shoes. "Tadaima!"

"Xiaoyu, why are you late coming home again?" My grandfather appeared in front of me as I started heading up the stairs.

"Oh, just some after school cleaning. No biggie."

"You should really stop getting in trouble Xiaoyu. Where will you go in life without discipline?"

Ignoring his life advice, I headed upstairs and kicked open the half-open door of my bedroom. The curtains were closed, messy clothes were everywhere from the mishap of this morning, and the lamp barely lighting up my room. At the least, my bed was made; my light blue diamond-patterned blanket enveloping my bed, and I just plopped myself on there.

Taking my phone out, I found out I received five new messages. Most of them were from Miharu and as I read them all, she told me that she stormed out of the dinner once she figured that her boss's son was a jerk and that she was staying over anytime soon. As I scrolled down to see the new message, the messenger's name was as of Blocked.

* * *

"**The one closest to you if only an enemy."**

* * *

Getting up and reading it closely, it sounded like a warning. Or it could be one of her classmates teasing her again… But the one closest to me? Who could that be? Miharu…? There's no way she could turn her back on me, I know that for sure. Right?

Deciding not to think hard about this, I turned off my lamp and closed my eyes for a second. I wanted to dream… I wanted to dream about Jin.

But I couldn't sleep. I couldn't help but think about that mysterious pervert, or her sudden seeing of that mysterious dark-looking dude from earlier.

"Xiaoyu! There's mail for you!" My grandfather shouted from downstairs, and I dashed downstairs to see.

As my grandfather passed the letter to me, I impatiently ripped it open. With that, a small white folded paper and a plane ticket fell out.

I unfolded it, reading from line to line:

_Dear __Ling Xiaoyu__,_

_Congratulations! You have been selected of many to participate in this year's second ever King of the Iron Fist Tag Tournament! You have been assigned a partner but that is of a mystery to you now. You will find out once you've arrived here Hokkaido, Japan. Here is your plane ticket and there will be a ride waiting to take you to the hotel. For the two who have one this tag tournament will win twice the money as an original tournament!_

Hold on… Twice? That's… That's a lot of money… I could even invest my dream of getting a worldwide-known amusement park with that money! But, of course, I would have to split that money… But who cares!

Assigned partner? I wonder who it'll be… Isn't it odd? Kind of different from the first tag tournament, having to actually choose your partner. But I guess its fun having to wonder who it'll be. It keeps the excitement in the tournament right?

"Oi, Jii-san. Are you going to participate this year?" I asked, finding that he received the same letter.

He shook his head. "I do not wish to partner up with anybody whom I have no idea. Here, I guess you can have my plane ticket Xiaoyu. And I'm also assuming harsh training tomorrow?"

I smiled with glee as he handed me the extra ticket and then disappeared. "Arigatou, Jii-san! And yes, harsh training tomorrow."

Hearing a knock on the door, I opened it seeing Miharu with a suitcase. Even if she is unaware of the situation, I jumped and hugged her tight.

"Whoa, what's going on Xiaoyu?" Miharu struggled with my tight hug.

"You wouldn't mind going to the tournament with me to Hokkaido…? Would you?" I asked, squealing. With the same thoughts, she returned my hug and we both jumped up and down.

* * *

Japanese to English Words Used:

**Sensei – **Teacher

**Gomen ne** – Sorry, I'm sorry

**Kaa-san** – Mother, mom

**Arigatou** – Thank you

**Tadaima** – I'm home

**Jii-san** - Grandfather


	2. Jin Kazama You asshole

**Hello again! **

**Wow! Thanks for the nice feedback you guys! I didn't know I was the only one with the same opinion!**

**It's nice to meet you, and thanks for reviewing!**

**I actually wrote this chapter yesterday, but I couldn't wait to post it until later.**

**I kind of expected that I made an error of the detailed facts of Tekken since there's like movies and other stuff and people like to follow those and other people saying its wrong and it's.. A BIG ARGUMENT.**

**Otherwise, my opinion on those "false movies" is that I'm happy they at least took time to make a movie out of something they probably loved. Even if it was non-canon.**

**Everyone has views right?**

**Again, thanks for the wonderful feedback! Inspired me to post this so early!**

**I would love to hear on the character's kind of offset personality, I want to see if I have problems with being OOC. "out of character."**

**And I would love to hear YOUR favorite character of the Tekken series!**

**Wow, this is long.**

**I don't own Tekken or it's sibling products. **

**No flames please? Enjoy!**

* * *

"For beautiful eyes, look for the good in others; for beautiful lips, speak only words of kindness; and for poise, walk with the knowledge that you are never alone."

**Audrey Hepburn**

* * *

Either it was the sound of Miharu's snoring, or it was the sound of Panda secretly eating again, I find myself waking up to a strange motor-like noise in the middle of the night. At first I shrugged it off, but as the noise began becoming louder… I quickly got up and put on my pink robe hanging from my door. Putting the robe around my pajamas, I quietly stepped outside my bedroom and tip-toed downstairs. As I got downstairs, I looked around my darkened house, hearing Jii-san's loud shouts coming from the basement. He must be watching that soap opera again.

Slowly turning my knob, I opened the door. Outside my gate again… was the mysterious biker. I rubbed my eyes, seeing if Miharu was right and I was insane. To my luck, he was still there waiting for me to just hop on his bike and live happily ever after.

I grabbed an umbrella from the coat hanger to my right and hid it behind my back, putting on my sandals and heading outside. As I began walking closer and closer, the figure revved up his engines a bit louder.

"Hey!" I whispered loudly at him. "People are trying to sleep, you creep!"

Luckily, he stopped and I arrived right next to him behind the gate. He wasn't wearing a hoodie anymore; which was way better, now people won't think there's a kidnapper at my house. Just a little bit better. Instead he wore a thick black motorcycle jacket with black pants with streaks of red at the ends. His black hair that spikes at the bike of his head was finally revealed, but he still wore sunglasses which again, didn't make sense.

"Who are you? What are you doing appearing out of nowhere at my school, and now at my house?!" I asked eagerly.

Answering me with silence, he slowly took off his glasses. "Long time, no see Xiao."

Suddenly, my chest felt like a huge wooden spike had just plowed through it. His warm golden brown eyes that I missed so much felt so nostalgic, and when he smiled at me I thought I was dreaming.

"Ji-Jin Kazama… You asshole." I couldn't hold back anymore tears.

"I expected that."

"Disappearing all of a sudden, leaving me behind without explaining, and especially coming back looking like some idiot who loves the rain-…"

"I hated the rain. Took you a while to look my direction."

"Why are you here?"

He paused, hesitantly thinking away in his head. "I came to greet my partner."

"Jii-san isn't participating anymore so, gomen ne." I apologized sincerely.

"I wasn't talking about the old man."

I flinched. My partner to the tag tournament was Jin? I thought we wouldn't find out until we actually get there. Well he does practically own Mishima Zaibatsu, right? My head was spinning, it's one in the morning, and Jin came back from a million years. No one can expect me to be calm right now.

"I don't want to." I pouted, folding my arms and looking away from him.

Then, a few awkward silent seconds passed by. I didn't care. I wasn't going to be the girl who followed orders… Especially from Jin. He hesitantly thought about my answer again, probably looking for another comeback.

"Look if you have nothing else to say, I've got to go to sleep. Flight's tomorrow and I want to meet my real partner. No more games, Jin." I turned around.

In a second, I felt his warm hand circle around my wrist. "Wait."

His breath was clearly audible, and I patiently waited of what he had to say. Either an apology or an explanation, I've waited… For a very long time.

"You won't get that amusement park of yours if you don't try hard."

I clenched the fist that he was holding on to. "I'll work hard on my tests then."

"Bullshit."

"Well Jin, what do you want me to say? 'Yes! Of course I love being your partner! Ignoring the fact that YOU left me, but I love you!'"

"That didn't make sense."

"Goodnight Jin." I left, making sure he wouldn't grab my wrists one more time.

As I headed to the door, I heard a short "Sorry." As I looked behind me, I saw him revving up his engines and biking away.

* * *

"Xiao… Xiao… Ling Xiaoyu!" I felt a pillow thrown at my face with maximum power.

Headaches. Massive headaches. Eyes barely open, ears ringing… Well, I felt a little better when Panda poured a bucket of cold water on me.

"Okay, okay! I'm awake!" I stood up from my bed, only to see Miharu ready to leave and Panda holding another wet bucket.

"Get ready! Flight leaves in an hour!" Miharu scolded me, and I slowly headed to the bathroom, putting my hair up in to ponytails and washing my face. Not that it's already wet.

"Ling Xiaoyu, what about your harsh training?" Jii-chan scolded me.

"Oh yeah, gomen nasai Jii-san. I totally forgot." I kicked myself in the head.

"It's okay; I called a friend to help train you instead. I foresaw this coming anyways."

I gave him a disgusted look. "Hurry up and finish that soap opera already Jii-san."

In ten minutes, I rushed to get ready while Miharu called up a taxi. Holding a piece of toast in my mouth, grabbing my luggage and waving goodbye to Panda and Jii-san, Miharu and I hastily made our way to the airport.

After getting through crowds of people and surviving security, Miharu and I finally relaxed in our airline seats up in the front row. I really like sitting in the front row since there is so much leg room. Miharu was sitting near the window as I sat on the aisle side. After enjoying a few sips of Coke and Pepsi (no arguments on how they are the same), Miharu and I found ourselves listening away to the latest hits on our earphones.

"Oi, Xiao. What happened last night?"

I flinched. How did she find out? "I was sleeping."

"Liar. I saw you sneak out last night."

I couldn't lie to Miharu. "I saw Jin."

Miharu's eyes lit up with joy. "Oh my! All of the details, spill it all out like juice."

"He's my partner to the tournament."

Miharu had a disgusted look. "Well what did you say?"

"No."

"Isn't that a little bit harsh?"

"Baka! Miharu, he's the bad guy!"

"Yeah, but you don't know what he's been through either. Who knows? He could've missed you." Miharu tried to sympathize with Jin, looking at his perspective.

"I guess everyone has a reason to do something totally out of the blue." I agreed with Miharu.

After a while, we arrived in Hokkaido and a huge limo was waiting for me to take us to the Mishima Zaibatsu resort. It was sort of a wonder to Hokkaido, being known to only be there for King of the Iron Fist contestants only.

It had three white connected buildings, each holding rooms, pools, training gyms, other small entertainment, and behind this hotel was a huge beach. Palm trees and a salmon pink brick road led to the opening, where paparazzi surrounded the doors.

"I wonder what's got the paparazzi drooling." Miharu lugged her blue rolling luggage out of the trunk.

"Emilie de Rochefort, I've seen her in a bunch of magazines. I wonder why she was invited to the tournament." The driver handed me my red luggage, and together we rolled our luggage to the front doors.

"Oi, bakas! Get the hell away from the door!" A familiar brash voice plowed through the paparazzi.

"Ne Xiao, isn't that Asuka Kazama?" Miharu noticed, and soon I realized it too. She was wearing a navy blue sports bra covered by a black vest, narrowing down to her white shorts with a black belt. To finish it she was wearing blue and white gloves and boots, and her sexy figure is what starts most of her fighting.

"Ah, Asuka Kazama. Former Gang Mediator." Lili struck a nerve.

"Still Gang Mediator to you. What did you do, pay your way up here?" Asuka put a fist up.

"It seems we're tag partners Asuka Kazama. How do you feel about that? A minor truce, shall we?"

Asuka growled. "I'm only here for one thing only."

Lili smiled. "I take that as a yes."

Asuka managed a fake smile, but pushed pass through Lili. The paparazzi went at it again, but before a riot began Miharu and I managed to slip right through.

"Asuka-nee!" I called out.

"Ne? Xiao-chan? What are you doing here? Where's your old man?" Asuka smiled genuinely this time.

"I was invited. But Miharu is my best friend; she's not entering with me. Jii-san decided he won't enter unless he's partnered with an old friend."

"Yeah, I'll be cheering her on! But that doesn't mean I can't kick butt." Miharu pumped a fist in the air to show her excitement.

"I like your attitude Mi-chan. So, do you know who your partner is?" Asuka asked.

Miharu looked at me, waiting for me to say something. I sighed, can't lie forever right? "My partner… is Jin."

"Eh? Jin? Where is that dumbass of a pervert anyways?" Asuka looked around, but I was surprised by her reaction.

"We don't know that either. He comes as he pleases and goes when he wants. That asshole visited me last night." I looked at the ground angrily.

Asuka put her arm on my shoulder and gave me an encouraging smile. "Don't worry, believe in him."

Before, when I met and lost to Asuka in the previous tournaments, I thought she was just a girl looking for trouble to get attention. But from time to time, she reminded me of Jin's mother, Jun. She was so pretty, calm too. It was a tragedy when she passed. I'm glad I met Asuka and I'm glad she was related to the Kazama family.

"Arigatou, Asuka-nee. Good luck." I thanked her, giving her a wink.

"See ya!"

And with that, Asuka ran through the hotel lobby. Unfortunately, guys were interested and they ended up across and unconscious… maybe dead.

Luckily, we had no problems finding our room. It was a great view, plus the sun started setting but the beach was deserted. I don't know why, since the timing was right to enjoy such a wonderful wonder.

Listen to me, being such a poet. I should really stop watching soap operas with Jii-san. Anyways, once Miharu got out of the bathroom, I bursted out laughing.

"What are you wearing?!" My stomach started aching.

She was wearing the pink sleeveless qipao I was going to wear for the tournament. I didn't get the outfit call from Jin, so I'll be wearing whatever the hell I want. It was brand new, given to me by Jii-san; it had white feathers on the shoulder holes and a Chinese symbol on the chest. Every time I wore it I had white shorts under with black lining. For some reason, Miharu wasn't wearing what completed the outfit, which was pink ballet slippers with straps around the shins, and matching pink hair bands and thick glowing bracelets. I really knew what was in style.

Miharu copied some of my previous known moves. "No wonder why you are so happy fighting! You look hot while doing it!"

After a while, she quit the whole "I'm Xiao" thing and finally gave me my qipao back. Instead, Miharu wore a bikini top with shorts and sandals. Assuming she was going to the beach, I started handing her sunscreen. I wore the whole tournament outfit on, and to be honest... I looked better.

"Don't you dare get a tan. I like it when people think we're sisters Miharu." I warned jokingly.

"Blah, blah, blah. You sound like my mother. Anyways, while I hang out at the beach what are you going to do today? Meet Jin and have a romantic reunion, go with Asuka and kick some ass, or train like a boring psycho?"

I chuckled. "I have to start training. Jii-san said he has a friend training me today."

"Ooh. I wonder if he's young. You could be like 'Sensei, I love you!'" Miharu acted as if she was me, throwing her hands up high.

I karate chopped her head. "That's gross. He could be like Jii-san."

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. "Oh, the secret hot Sensei awaits you!" Miharu opened the door, and my mouth fell open.

"Hey, it's the chick that fell asleep on the street!"

* * *

Japanese to English Words Used:

**Sensei – **Teacher

**Gomen ne** – Sorry, I'm sorry

**Arigatou** – Thank you

**Jii-san** - Grandfather

**Baka** - Idiot, stupid

**-nee** - older sister, older girl

**-chan** - younger familiar person, mostly girl


	3. Jin Stuff

**Hello again!**

**I don't write fast. Trust me.**

**I planned five chapters pretty fast.**

**So expect two more after this and then the WAIT STARTS.**

**Anyways, I saw the Tekken movie, the live-action one.**

**I... disliked it. I didn't HATE it. The fight scenes seemed legit.**

**Although, didn't get the blonde girl from the beginning and Jin's romantic relationship with Christe Monteiro. I actually hated that.**

**Jun in the movie was pretty. :D**

**Anyways, thanks for more feedback! I've been getting emails about this story receiving followers and favorites! I'm really glad!**

**I don't own Tekken.**

* * *

"Loneliness is and always has been the central and inevitable experience of every man."

Thomas Wolfe

* * *

"So are you the 'friend' my Jii-san sent to train me?" I sighed, leaning on the outside part of our hotel room door.

"No, I'm Hwoarang." He quickly introduced himself. He was still wearing the same thing like as we met, but his glasses were slipped into his pocket.

"I'm Xiaoyu. Do you always knock on girls doors after stealing their bags?"

"No, but it's nice to see you here. I knew you were a fighter, coming from a guy who steals bags." Hwoarang joked.

I laughed. "I know. Some girls don't like it when a stranger does that. You're pretty lucky; I could've ended you with that kick."

"Yeah. Somehow, I think I should be lucky that schoolbags are strong enough to block."

"Are you in the tournament too?" I asked.

"Yup. But I'm not quite fond of my partner's hectic training schedules. Today was supposed to be a relaxing day for all the contestants, but Steve sure doesn't care… Did you meet your partner yet?"

I looked away from Hwoarang's face. "My partner is sort of an asshole."

Hwoarang's face looked sort of amused. "Seems like you know your teammate pretty well. Who is it?"

"Jin Kazama."

Hwoarang froze. "Xiaoyu, do you know a lot about him?" He spoke as if he knew him more than I do. I barely met this guy, so I wondered how Jin could know him. I was growing angry, seeming Jin might have some mishaps along the way on his lone journey.

"We were close friends, schoolmates. He's dear to me, and I care about him a lot. Unfortunately, like the others… He tends to shut people out." I sadly said, staring at the floor.

"Wait, so you call close friends assholes? I'm rethinking being your friend now." Hwoarang's attempts to make me feel better worked again.

"Hey, hey. I'm not that bad once you get to know me better." I smiled.

"I'd like that. Let's say we hang out some time?"

I lifted an eyebrow in suspicion. "Was that you trying to ask me out or friendly chat?"

"Depends." He smirked at me.

All of a sudden, I felt a cold chill down my spine. I looked to my right, and I catch a glimpse of Jin's black pants with the red streaks disappear in the corner of the hallway that lead to the elevators.

I ran towards his direction. "Gomen ne, Hwoarang! We'll talk about our hangout later!"

To my luck, Jin was waiting inside the elevator. Knowing I'd come, he almost crushed the elevator door for it to stay open. I smiled as he said, "You gonna go inside or what?"

I walked inside, and with that he let the elevator door shut completely. It was awkward, since we're the only two in there with the salsa music that's going on.

"Didn't expect to find you so high up in the hotel, it's going to take at least a minute to reach downstairs." He finally talked.

"Yeah, that's the only downside of this trip so far."

"So… What did you talk about with him?"

"He invited me out to hangout sometime," I paused. Was he… Jealous? "I think he was joking when I asked him if it was a date but…"

"Xiao…" His voice trembled. It sounded sort of sexy, but then again he hasn't greeted me here so I'm a little mad. "Guys are always serious."

"Tell that yourself that bullshit, Jin."

"Funny. You talked to Hwoarang so nicely."

I froze. "How do you know him?"

Once he realized that he said something totally out of the blue, he faked a cough. "I practically own Mishima Zaibatsu. Of course I know the contestants in there, right?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You know during our conversation, he sounded like he knew you too Jin."

The elevator door opened, leading us towards the lobby. I guess this was a lucky escape for Jin. "Xiao, are you hungry?"

That's right. I haven't eaten anything since I got off the plane. My stomach growled embarrassingly, and Jin smirked at me. "Yeah, but I'm assuming you're taking me out for a friendly chat."

"Shirimasen." Jin walked ahead.

"You confusing bastard. Wait for me!" I trailed him.

* * *

"Wow!" I looked around, amazed at the surrounding aquarium that circled our dinner table.

"Like a child. Easily impressed."

"Shut up, Jin. I don't see you impressing anybody lately."

"By 'anybody,' are you talking about yourself?"

I blushed a little as soon as he figured out what I meant. "Since you're paying, I'm getting sushi."

Still amazed by the aquarium, I saw a bunch of exotic fish that Jii-san kept in his pond in the backyard. There was an enormous amount of koi, which was expected in Japan but other fish like eel, catfish, and a bunch of red sea breams. I felt Jin, staring at me being amused by my childish tactics, but I didn't care. I dreamed of having an aquarium-themed ride at my amusement park, with people actually riding in the water.

"So, Jin. What have you been doing lately?" I asked, curious to know with his sudden disappearances.

"Jin stuff."

"That's nice."

"What do you expect me to say, Xiao?"

I shrugged. "Sometimes when you shut yourself out Jin, it gets really annoying. It gets annoying to the point where I don't want to care about you anymore. But that would be a nice change, won't it?"

"Why do you keep waiting for me?" Jin asked, staring at me with those poisonous, guilty golden-brown eyes again.

"You've been alone for many years Jin. Wasn't that lonely for you? I'm waiting because it seems that I'm the only one who is." I snapped.

Jin became quiet. I didn't mean to go to such measures. "Gomen nasai. Didn't mean to go that far, I-…"

"That's why I don't want you waiting for me anymore. Soon, you'll die… Just like the others. Leaving me behind. I don't want to endure the pain, knowing you died waiting. You said it yourself, right? You have dreams, Xiaoyu. Don't waste it on a guy who is still struggling."

My heart ached. My chest felt hard, and my body tensed. "Jin…" I looked away, finishing the last of the spider roll sushi. "Come with me."

* * *

It was nighttime by now, and the breeze was stronger on the beach. Jin and I were walking slowly, admiring the bright stars in the skies.

"I bet she became one."

"She..?" Jin asked.

"Your mother. She loved nature and the world right? She had a good heart and a pure soul, like you Jin… Jii-san told me once that people like her became stars, so once they pass they would be watching over us… guiding us."

Jin turned silent, not knowing what to say. His expression turned dark, remembering a horrible pastime. "She died with evil."

"Jin…" I managed, saying it with sympathy. Jin must've been through a lot, as of which Miharu advised. It's tough going through that alone. "I'm always here you know."

"Xiao, you need to stay away from me personally. Other than the tournament, we need to cut ties with each other."

What? I can't believe he was saying impossible shit again! "There's no way in hell I would leave you Jin."

"You'll end up killed Xiao."

"Stop with the bullshit Jin! Here we go again with the loner image. You need to learn that there are people for you too."

"That's why I want you to stay the hell out." He walked away towards a car that was waiting.

"Wait… Jin!" I called, but he kept walking away from me. "Jin…"

As soon as he left, I sat on the beach. Hugging my knees towards my chest, I tried to fight tears. My heart and mind were arguing with each other right now, along with feelings. I pondered Jin's previous question from before:

_"Why do you keep waiting for me?"_

I don't know, Jin. What if I was waiting for something else? Something to spark between us, Jin? What if I didn't just want to be by your side…? Am I that selfish to feel such thoughts? I shook those thoughts away. I was waiting for Jin to save him. That's what I wanted to do in the first place. Save him for his anger and vengeance… See the world with those peaceful golden- brown eyes of yours.

I sighed, wiping away the tears. Enough sad thinking for me, I should probably go back to the hotel and find Miharu or something. She's probably worried sick.

"You know," I heard a scary voice behind me. "Pretty girls shouldn't stay alone on the beach."

Without even looking behind me, I kicked my feet backwards. To my unfortunately luck, he grabbed my ankle. His grip tightened, lunging forward and pushing me down on the sand.

"Let go of me you creep!" I attempted to kick his shin, but he switched leg position; locking his legs between mine.

"You look delicious. I want to see what you have under that dress of yours."

I closed my eyes, shaking with fear. Just when he was about to bite my neck, I heard a thump and then a groan.

"Hey! Weren't you invited to the tournament?! If you can kick me so easily, why didn't you kick this guy's ass?" A familiar voice stopped the shaking.

"Hwoarang… Arigatou, I owe you a big one." I breathed heavily, wiping away tears. The last thing I want Hwoarang to see was me crying like a baby.

"He hurt your ankle pretty bad." He crouched down to my aid, and I blushed and flinched as his fingers trailed my right ankle. Then he turned around, his back facing me. "Want a piggy back ride?"

"Thanks, Hwoarang."

* * *

You know as a kid, I loved piggy back rides. I was so little but so way up and I thought I could fly. Now that you were practically a teenager with dreams of being courted, this piggy back ride thingy gets your heart pumping. And when my chest as so close to Hwoarang's body… I thought he could hear my heart.

"So, why were you at the beach alone?" Hwoarang tried to make conversation.

"Ditched by the asshole."

"Ah," He nodded. "Yeah, I _so_ hate it when guys do that."

I started to laugh as Hwoarang began to chuckle. "Hey, you're smiling again."

"You can't even see me."

"I know, but whenever you laugh it feels so warm." That comment made me blush.

From the rest of the way up the hotel, Hwoarang lead me to my room. Setting me down, after that long piggy back ride it healed. If I walked in this state, my foot wouldn't even last the tournament.

"This is your door right?" He asked, pointing at the plaque that said "Room 9076."

I bowed. "Thanks again, Hwoarang. You're like my lucky charm or something." I smiled.

"Anytime. Remember, you owe me a date."

"So it's a date now?"

Then he did something that absolutely surprised me. He kissed me on the cheek! I flustered and stepped away from him, losing my balance. "Hwo- Hwoarang!"

"Congrats, Xiaoyu. You have successfully made me fall for you. However, it seems you still like Jin. Whatever, the guy is emotionless. See ya!"

"Hwoarang! You can't just leave!" And with that, he waved as he disappeared through the halls.

I heard the hotel door open as I saw Miharu tapping her foot on the ground while she folded her arms. "You're horrible, Ling Xiaoyu."

"Saw everything, huh?"

"Through the peep hole. You've got two boys on your ass now, Xiao." Miharu smirked, dragging me in.

"I don't even want to talk about it, Miharu. Boys give me headaches." I sighed, heading towards the shower.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it. If I was in your position, I'd probably be dead." Miharu joked.

After my shower, I found Miharu dead asleep… not even changed. She's been on the beach all day, and… she got a tan. Crap. So much for my dreams of being "Ling Hirano." I plopped on my bed, with the towel wrapped around my hair but at least I changed into my pajamas.

In the shower, I tried to wash my boy troubles away like it said in the legends, but Hwoarang and Jin were clashing inside my head. If Jii-san were here, he would kick my ass for wasting time with guys instead of training. It was still early in the night, so maybe I could start training by myself now.

I changed in less than seconds and made my way to the nearest training gym. To my surprise it had many training toys that I had at home, but I sort of missed Jii-san yelling at me whenever I messed up my form.

"Ling Xiaoyu, training at this time of night." The familiar croaky voice appeared behind me.

"Jii-san!" I smiled in glee, hugging him with relief.

"Xiaoyu, I can't believe you're training this late. You know you need your rest and your energy up by tomorrow." He scolded me like I expected.

"A lot happened… My partner isn't the best Jii-san." I sighed.

"Jin Kazama is of many shades. You just need to accept them as one color."

Behind Jii-san, I heard a growl. "Panda!" I ran to her and scratched behind her hear, stroking her fur lightly.

"She wouldn't stop crying. I had of no choice but to take her here."

"Arigatou, Jii-san. And thanks to you too, Panda!"

And with that, started the harsh training of Jii-san's wrath. No matter what, I had to show Jin that I was capable enough to save him. But I don't know what to do to Hwoarang's advances… Until tomorrow waits.

* * *

Japanese to English Words Used:

**Gomen ne** – Sorry, I'm sorry

**Arigatou** – Thank you

**Jii-san** - Grandfather

**Shirimasen** - I don't know.


	4. Mickey D's Aint Good

**Yo.**

**When I said I planned five ahead, I apparently wrote the other two on my sister's computer and that broke down a day later.**

**My dad had to restart or reboot the whole system, and I lost the fifth chapter because we needed more space.**

**SO. I apologize. But normal accidents like this happen.**

**I've received wonderful feedback from you guys. So thanks a lot!**

**I support your support so... idon'tknowsupportisintheairsmellthatshi-...**

**ANYWAYS.**

**Chapter 4!**

**Excuse the chapter name. I don't think Lars is fat. He's fit. **

**The Mishima and Kazama family are pretty fit. No hate on anybody.**

**besidestheyprobablygotthemoneytoworkoutanyways.**

**#makeitrain**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Pity those who wait,  
Trust in love to faith,  
Findin' out too late that they've lost it;  
Never letting go,  
They will never know the ways of love."

**David Pomeranz**

* * *

"I wonder where Miharu will be sitting." I took a sip of my iced water as I walked down the hotel lobby to go meet Miharu at a breakfast buffet.

Hearing a man's shouting and a familiar girl's voice apologizing, my attention turned to a fast food restaurant nearby. I saw the girl's voice belonged to an old robot friend Alisa Bosconovitch, and a man who seemed to have sauce spilled on him was yelling at her. Angry and ready to defend Alisa, Jin's Uncle Lars stood up for her and looked at the man with stern eyes. Scared, the man backed away, mumbling curses. I was glad Alisa has found another friend, but to be honest it's like there's a weird feeling emitting from them. Must be love or something…

"Xiao-san!" Alisa turned her attention to me, totally forgetting about the incident. "You are entering in this tournament too, yes?"

I nodded. I missed Alisa's angelic voice. "Yeah, is Lars your partner?"

Alisa nodded, looking behind her where Lars was buying cheeseburgers. Hey, that guy's huge. I think he'll handle those hamburgers alone.

"Who is your partner to fight along with during the tournament?" Alisa asked eagerly.

I was reluctant to tell, but I managed to say, "Jin Kazama."

For some reason (and it made me really happy), she remained the same expression. Instead, she looked at me with pity and pure sadness… For a robot. "Xiao-san, are you having any doubts or troubles with Kazama-sama?"

"Doubts? Definitely. Troubles? Almost every day." I folded my arms and looked the other way with attitude.

"E-Eto… Perhaps you should be more patient with Kazama-sama. He is going through a lot of emotional pain now." Alisa advised.

Patient? I've waited years for Jin. Jin wants attention... like a baby. Yeah, that sounds about correct to me.

With our goodbyes, I left Alisa to eat with Lars. Later, I found Miharu being hit on by some guys unrecognizable to the tournament and Miharu was gladly whisking them away. They left as soon as I came, looking at me with fear like they'll get killed or something. With the look of their faces I automatically guessed that Jin made as hell sure I was his partner for this tournament.

"Hey thanks for doing that," Miharu looked up on her menu. "I thought they'd never leave."

I shrugged like it was no big deal. "Thank Jin."

And with that, we ordered and ate. We never went out like this often, so we made the best of it. We made fun of weird contestants of the tournament and spit napkin balls to the snappy blonde waiter who faked a laugh most of the time. It was the best breakfast ever. But, some things couldn't last forever. For when we stepped out of the the buffet, Jin was mysteriously standing next to the lobby check clerk with the hood of his black hoodie on his head. Yup. He's not a guy who you would think can kill you. Miharu, noticing the situation and violently elbowing me, left with a smirk and a wave. I guess we're not going shopping today.

"You look safe Jin." I joked, opening a conversation.

"That sounds sexy."

I coughed. "Not my intention."

With a smirk, he took off his hood and revealed his spiky black hair and looking pale... "Better?"

"Look Jin I thought we weren't supposed to discuss anything but the tournament." I brought out my cell phone, showing him a text I got from Mishima Zaibatsu. "It reads that we have a battle tonight at 8. I don't know who we're fighting though." I put my cell phone back into my back pocket of my jeans. Jin looked at the ground, and I had a feeling he knew who we're facing. It irritated me how he wouldn't tell me, but then again Jin isn't an open book.

"Yeah, I know. I was serious about that, but I had something to tell you. Stay away from Hwoarang." Jin warned.

I chuckled like it was a real joke. "Ha, that's funny. Ever consider being a comedian Jin?"

"I'm serious Xiao."

"Well you're serious _most_ of the time Jin. Not all the time."

"Fine. Don't listen to me." Jin walked away.

He's such an asshole sometimes. Walking away like he owns the place and acting like he owns me. Hold on.

why is he limping.

In less than a moment after my internal dialogue, Jin fell to his knees and then on the ground. I ran over to him, seeing if he was okay. My intentions were pure, but my actions moved on its own.

"Jin, you're burning. What the hell are you doing outside idiot?"

"Funny," Jin managed some words as I helped him up. His weight pressed on my shoulders but I managed. "That's not how you talk to a sick person."

"Yeah but this is how I talk to people who act stupid."

"Makes sense."

* * *

I took him back to my room upstairs, setting him down on the hotel bed which was already made. He was breathing heavily, sweating like Miharu and I do when we are called up to check a question on the board.

Grabbing a few towels from the bathroom, I grabbed the black bucket that's provided with every room to be filled with ice. "Jin, I'm going to get some ice. Don't move." And with that, I ran down the hallway to the ice maker machine, where some kids were playing with it.

"Hey, I really need to use that machine now. Can you please excuse me?" I asked politely.

"No."

What? "But you see, my friend is really sick and he needs to cool down."

"There's no way we'll give ice to an old woman." A girl with pigtails stomped her foot.

Wow, and I thought only sweet kids exist. "Look, my friend could die any minute. You kids want to be the reason?"

Suddenly the kids looked scared with my remark but kept their ground. "You just said he's sick. This old lady's a liar!" The boy with the hat backwards screamed.

"Having any trouble?" A familiar voice popped up behind me.

Startled, I jumped to see who's behind me. Hwoarang!

"Look, can't you leave Nee-san alone? She has to take care of me... Or else I'll turn into a zombie!" Hwoarang pretended to be a real-like zombie, chasing and cornering the kids away from the machine. It was a sight to see.

Realizing I had a chance, I quickly filled the bucket with cold, cubed ice. Hwoarang was busy still chasing around the kids. It wasn't long until they stopped, though, because the old women from the other rooms starting yelling their teeth out at Hwoarang and the kids. I stayed at the ice machine until the kids were dismissed to their parents and I was alone with Hwoarang.

"Arigatou. I thought those kids would never let me pass." I thanked Hwoarang, bowing to him.

"Well, it's better than making up corny pick up lines to talk to you so. Hey, are you from Tennessee? because..."

I chuckled, nodding. "I get it." Hwoarang sighed in relief. "Phew. Steve told me that."

My chuckle turned into a laugh as he said that. Hwoarang sure knew how to make a girl less worry... Wait. "I have to go."

Hwoarang gave me a confused look. "What's the rush?"

"Jin fell on the floor and ugly stuff happened. Anyways, sayonara!" As soon as I left, Hwoarang grabbed my arm. He looked at me with worry in his eyes as he said, "Let me go with you." I looked at him, wanting to ask him why but I had no time so I just let him follow me.

Back at the room, Jin was still in the bed. He was still sweating rapidly. I quickly filled the bucket of ice with tap water from the bathroom and used the small towels to dip it in. After soaking the small towels, I placed them gently on Jin's forehead. Hwoarang sat on the other bed, watching my every move and intently watching Jin.

"I think we need to get him out of those clothes." Hwoarang suggested. I felt those words with disgust.

I blushed, realizing I might have to strip Jin. Huh.

"Jin, I'm going to take off your jacket and your shirt okay?" I whispered. Throwing off the large blankets away from Jin's body, I began lifting his jacket and slowly looking away. I could tell Hwoarang was laughing at me.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing. Keep going."

And so I did. I threw his hoodie across on the chair, starting on the gray shirt next. Tightening my grip on the ends of his shirt, I ripped it off him. Hwoarang was full on laughing his ass on the floor now. I threw Jin's sweaty shirt on him and then I had the pleasure of laughing. With that, I put the wet, icy towels on Jin's chest area and on his stomach. His abs didn't sweat as much as the rest of his body did, but I still put towels on it anyways.

I put the hotel blankets back on, but halfway. I turned to Hwoarang, who was wiping his face. I crossed my arms, sitting next to Jin on the bed. "Why did you follow me here?"

"To protect you."

"From what?"

"Him." Hwoarang pointed at Jin like he was dangerous.

"You talk like you know him." My anger started boiling as this conversation became narrow.

"I _do _know him Xiaoyu. He's dangerous and he could kill you." Hwoarang ended his statement with a glare.

I stood straight up, glaring back. "Hey. I know him better than I know you! Maybe you're dangerous!" I began to close the blinds. "Hwoarang, what's so dangerous about Jin exactly? Why are you so afraid?"

"I'm not afraid of the devi-..."

"Xiao." Jin's mouth carved my name. I turned to his aid, ignoring what Hwoarang has to say. "You okay, Jin? Think you can fight tonight?"

"Oh he can fight tonight. Right, Jin Kazama?"

When I thought he was sick, Jin stood straight up. He looked towards Hwoarang's direction, staring at him with mad eyes. "What is your business here?"

"I came here for her. Not for you." Hwoarang explained.

"Xiao, did he tell you anything?" He suddenly asked me, still looking at Hwoarang.

I was so confused. "No." With my response, Jin lifted his head. "Then why is he here?"

"She's going to have to find out anyways. Leave it to me so I can save her before you break her." That sounded like a warning.

"Hwoarang! Wait, what...? Jin, what the hell is he talking about?" I asked, eager to know.

"I guess I'll go now Xiaoyu. You owe me a date, okay?" Hwoarang smirked, but it surely irritated the hell out of Jin.

* * *

Hearing the door close, I motioned for Jin to lay back down. It was miraculous how the fever gone down quickly, like magic or something. I changed and replaced all the towels, but I was still thinking about what Hwoarang warned me about. And why was Jin asking if Hwoarang told me anything? What if he told me anything? What would it be?

"Xiao..." Jin whispered my name, making me startle.

"Y-Yes?" I turned around.

"I take it back. I take it all back. I need you." Jin said with want in his words.

Shocked by his words, I assumed this was his sick head talking. "Jin... What is Hwoarang talking about?"

"Why was he here?"

"I asked first."

"I steal from grandmother's purses. Now answer my question."

"I am in love with him and we're going to run away selling alpacas. Are we done lying now?"

He sighed, knowing he can't win over me. "It's hard to explain. You'll run away from me and never look at me the way you do now."

"I've waited for you for a long time. I'm pretty sure you've changed." I crossed my arms.

"Xiao... You might look at me with disgust."

"Are you going to strip?"

"Well, I-... What? No. Gross, not that... Unless you want that."

I blushed. "Nevermind."

He hesitated. "Xiao. I'm a devil."

* * *

Japanese to English Words Used:

**Arigatou** – Thank you

**-sama** - someone you worship, someone you work under

**-san - **someone in the same league as you, same year, someone you're familiar but still formal with


End file.
